bushwhackerfandomcom-20200215-history
The Foot of the Mountain
Return to the World Map Exits: :Up: The Hibernal Cavern :Down: N/A :Left: The Heart of the Jungle (Map Zone) :Right: N/A Exit Unlocks: :Up: Start the Quest The King's Plan :Down: N/A :Left: Is already open :Right: N/A Quest/s Starting: Up, Up, and Away!, The King's Plan, The Trap, Back to the Castle, Cave Fungus for Rosa, Daily Quest Bats for the Man, Daily Quest Sparklies!, Daily Quest Good Vibrations, Daily Quest Mining Thorium Ore, Daily Quest Mining Quartz Ore, Daily Quest Mining Platinum Ore Quest/s Progressing: None Quest/s Completing: The King's Summons, Up, Up, and Away!, The King's Plan, The Trap, Daily Quest Bats for the Man, Daily Quest Sparklies!, Daily Quest Good Vibrations, Daily Quest Mining Thorium Ore, Daily Quest Mining Quartz Ore, Daily Quest Mining Platinum Ore Puzzle Size: N/A Custom Item/s: N/A Notable NPC/s: The King, Roger the Travelling Salesman, Rosa (only after riding the hot air balloon for Up, Up, and Away!), The Man (upon reaching Level 102) :Note: While it would appear that the hot air balloon gives you access to another area, the truth is that it's only a one time use Quest progression item, and as such cannot be counted as an exit point. 'Roger the Travelling Salesman' While not exactly a shop utterly filled with useful gear, Roger does sell a number of gate unlock items as well as a few other things. Quest Items= Hard Hat : You just need to have it with you to enter some cave zones. You can't actually wear it. * Price: 100,000 Gold, 2 Jade, is ** Main Quest Related: Yes Diamond Pick : The very best quality of pick! Required to enter some cave zones (and also to mine Obsidian!) * Price: 200,000 Gold, 1 Moonstone, Level 102 ** Main Quest Related: Yes Ceiling Brace : You must have this before proceeding into some cave zones. * Price: 400,000 Gold, 2 Moonstones, Level 106 ** Main Quest Related: Yes Ironwrought Fishing Pole : An Iron Fishing Pole. So durable, you could probably fish in lava with it. Haha! Lava fishing! That's realistic! * Price: 100,000 Gold, 12 Explorer's Tokens, Level 102 ** Main Quest Related: No Bag of Explorer's Tokens : A bag of six Explorer's Tokens. You normally get these by questing, but the shopkeer has some extras... for a price. * Price: 12 Bush Bucks ** Main Quest Related: No |-| Custom Items= Candle Hat : All the fashionable miners are wearing them... just watch out for the wax. * Price: 200,000 Gold, 24 Explorer's Tokens, 2 Jade ** Slot: Hat Miner's Pick : Doesn't actually affect your mining odds at all. * Price: 200,000 Gold, 24 Explorer's Tokens, 2 Jade ** Slot: Weapon Bushy Brow : Increases the size of your eyebrows by 300%! * Price: 200,000 Gold, 24 Explorer's Tokens, 2 Jade ** Slot: Eye Wear Miner's Belt : You can keep all your mining utilities on it! * Price: 200,000 Gold, 24 Explorer's Tokens, 2 Jade ** Slot: Belt Miner's Backpack : Contains all the essential mining items! * Price: 200,000 Gold, 24 Explorer's Tokens, 2 Jade ** Slot: Cape Category:Map Zones